sheer lunacy
by halcyon epochs
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Shay. [1. Scorbus]
1. close calls

Battleships - Scorpius/Albus

Scavenger Hunt - Write a slash pairing.

WC: 313

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

This can't be good, he thinks. Albus rarely uses his whole name, and when he does, it means he's in some kind of trouble.

He takes in a deep breath. Might as well get this over with.

"Yes, love?" he asks, plastering a cheerful grin on his face.

Albus appears, his lips pursed and his fist clenched. Scorpius swallows.

"What is _this_?" he questions, uncurling his fist and shoving it into his face.

It's a ring. A ring which Scorpius is all too familiar with. It's his mother's engagement ring, the one he'd planned to propose to Albus with,, and he'd stashed it in his underwear drawer. Apparently, that wasn't a good enough hiding place.

"It's a ring," he says nervously. Albus can't know. He'd planned an elaborate proposal, and it would ruined if he was found out now.

"Yes, but what was it doing in your underwear drawer?" Albus inquires.

"What were you doing rummaging through my underwear drawer?" Scorpius asks slyly, trying to divert the topic.

Albus reddens, and it's an adorable sight. "I was just—I mean, I was—I was organizing it," he says finally, averting his eyes, and Scorpius knows he's fibbing.

"Nonsense," he retorts, amusement coloring his tone. "You don't look me in the eyes when you're lying. Tell me the truth."

Albus finally looks him in the eye. "Fine, I was snooping, all right? Partners do that to each other. Don't tell me you haven't been looking through my things as well."

"I have," Scorpius admits upfront. "If you want to know about the ring, it was my mother's. My father gave it to me."

It's the truth, with an omission. He deliberately leaves out what he plans to do with it. He doesn't say that it will soon be residing on Albus's finger.

But he's content to withhold the secret until the time is right.


	2. vestiges of the past

Percy regrets taking this job. He regrets even considering taking an internship as a teaching assistant.

He likes kids. They're adorable and funny. But sometimes, they are the devil's spawn.

"Pery," whines one girl, Louisa, who cannot pronounce the letter C yet, "Katy took my 'rayon."

Percy looks at the offender, who is happily coloring away. He doesn't want to disrupt her, for fear of another mess on his hands. However, Louisa is clinging to his leg with all of the strength her little body possessed.

He took a deep breath and said gently, "Louisa, why don't you go look in the crayon box? I'm sure there will be another."

Louisa's chubby face alights. "I will!" She scampers away and Percy breathes with relief.

Crisis averted.

* * *

Percy's standing at the door, greeting parents while scrolling through his texts, when Louisa runs up to him, looking upset.

"Katy's being mean again," she says, pointing to the other girl who is standing just a yard away. She's smiling mischievously, in a way that reminds him of Fred.

Katy's been establishing herself as a troublemaker of sorts, Percy thinks.

He gently pries Louisa's hands away and walks over to Katy. The little girl looks up at him defiantly, as if challenging him.

"Katy, have you been troubling Louisa again?" he asks, trying not to sound accusatory.

Katy looks at the ground, scuffing her feet on the colorful carpet.

"Let me tell you a story." Percy crouches, looking the girl square in the eyes. "I have—I mean, I had two brothers who were just like you. They were named Fred and George."

The mischief in Katy's eyes dissolves, to be replaced by curiosity. "Had?"

"Yes, er, they went away," Percy fabricates, a pang of sadness piercing his heart. "Anyway, they were a lot like you. They were troublemakers."

Katy's eyes sparkle. Percy smiles.

"My mother used to always get mad at them," he says wistfully. "But I know deep in her heart, she didn't mind."

Katy jerks, and Percy fears that she's going to run away. But instead, she pats him on the arm.

"My mommy is like that too," she says.

"...Oh. Your mommy must be like mine then," he says.

"I hope that means a good thing," says a new voice amusedly. Percy whips around as a large smile forms on Katy's face. "Mommy!"

The woman scoops Katy into her arms and gives Percy a warm smile, which sends butterflies spiraling through him.

"You're good with kids," the woman says genially.

Percy rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling warm. It doesn't help that the woman is exceptionally pretty. "Well, when you grow up with four younger siblings, it becomes second nature. I'm Percy."

He extends his hand and the woman takes it. "Audrey." They exchange smiles.

"I hope Katy hasn't been a lot of trouble," she says.

Percy's mouth dries. "Not really."

* * *

 _Battleships: PercyAudrey_

 _Writing Club - Liza's Loves - Teaching Assistant!AU and Internship!AU_

 _Photography Month - Candid Photography_

 _Holmes Mystery: (item) phone_

 _WC: 483_


	3. forgivable stupidity

Scorpius is quite the charmer, even though he's also stupid.

Don't get him wrong, Albus loves him regardless. He's funny, he's sweet, and also endearingly sentimental.

But that doesn't negate his utter stupidity.

Like the time he hexed Peters for calling Albus something foul. Or the time he started a duel with Robinson just because he was gloating to Albus's face about his higher marks. By the time that skirmish ended, Robinson had pustules all over him and bright green hair. Admittedly, it was comical, but it didn't bode well for Scorpius when McGonagall caught him.

But he makes it up with his superior snogging skills, his cute pouty face, and more snogging.

(And Albus has to admit, his snogs make it very easy yet very hard to forgive him.)

(But he does anyway.)

* * *

 **134 words, by gdocs**


End file.
